


A Game for Two by The Hoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: "Akira had been waiting all his life for Shindou Hikaru."





	A Game for Two by The Hoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Game For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46185) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

**Title** : A Game for Two  
**Author** : The Hoyden  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hikaru no Go  
**Rating** : PG  
**Warnings** : none  
**Summary** : "Akira had been waiting all his life for Shindou Hikaru."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46185)  
**Length** 0:32:14  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Game%20For%20Two%20by%20The%20Hoyden.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Paraka for hosting


End file.
